The Starscream Chronicles
by Theoretician
Summary: So many have underestimated him. They take him for simply a treacherous fool, and a weakling. Well, he may be treacherous, but he is neither a fool nor a weakling.   He is a Seeker. He is a scientist; quick-witted and silver-tongued. He is Starscream. TFP
1. Masters & Students

**Title: **The Starscream Chronicles

**Author: **Mademoiselle Juko Pax-Prime

**Rating: **PG+

**Summary: **So many have underestimated him. They take him for simply a treacherous fool, and a weakling. Well, he may be treacherous, but he is neither a fool nor a weakling.

He is a warrior. He is a Seeker. He is a scientist; quick-witted and silver-tongued. He is Starscream. -TF:P told from Starscream's POV.-

**Content/Warnings: **Mild violence, Starscream is a bit sadistic. Cybertronian swear words. Rated T for safety, some chapters may be more violent than others.

**Feedback: **I heart feedback. Review, please. Constructive criticism welcomed.

**Spoilers: **For _Transformers Prime_. Like, **major** spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Transformers. This was made purely for fun.

**A/N: Starscream…yeeesss…**

**I've been watching David Kaye panels. Anyway, this is kind of a novelization of _Transformers Prime_, told from Starscream's point of view. I'm starting with "Masters & Students." I really hope that you enjoy the story; I had fun writing it (and memorized all of the episodes with Starscream in them in the process).**

_**MASTERS & STUDENTS**_

**XXXXX**

I could not help but smile as I watched the space bridge collapse, engulfing Megatron and no doubt killing him. It reminded me that _I _was the leader of the Decepticons now, and that felt good.

But I could not decide whether I was glad or angry that Megatron's demise was not brought about by my own hand. Should I be happy that he essentially killed himself with his own arrogance? Or should I be upset that I was not able to dispose of him myself? Either way, he was gone.

The video froze mid-explosion. Yes, there was no way that Megatron could have survived that. He would have blown to bits. Itty-bitty bite-size pieces…

"Such a shame," I mused aloud. "But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grand exit." A grand, _fiery_ exit.

I heard several beeps: Soundwave was announcing his presence.

"Ah, Soundwave," I said. "Cue the audio-visual. I wish to address the troops." Soundwave nodded almost imperceptibly, and I arranged my expression into that of mourning. A moment later, Soundwave gave me the signal to start speaking.

"The loss of Megatron—leader of the great Decepticon uprising—is certainly a blow to our cause," I said, in my best sorrowful voice. "Yet, we mustn't despair over his—" I paused, choosing my words carefully—"tragic demise, but instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid…with an even mightier hand!"

"With all due respect, Commander Star…uh, _Lord_ Starscream?" I turned and glared at the Vehicon who had spoken.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now, while the Autobots still defend it?" the Vehicon asked. I sighed, my anger mounting.

"Allow me to be crystal clear," I said, forcing my voice to stay level. "I studied for millennia under our _former_ master—thus, I am equipped to lead you. I, Megatron's _true_ heir! Lord Starscream… emperor of destruction!" I struck an epic pose to match the weight of my words, expecting the troops to immediately rally and prepare for war. But instead, the Vehicons began muttering to each other, as though they were unsure of my power.

"Wha—?" I snarled and started to leave the main bay. "What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?" I needed loyal soldiers, not weak-minded Vehicons who could not understand my abilities.

Then I stopped. "But wait…legend tells of one capable warrior. One who exists here, on this very planet. One who can be student to my master!"

_Skyquake._

"Soundwave!" I barked, turning to the faceless spy master. "Come with me. I will require your assistance." Soundwave did not move. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Soundwave remained silent. He stared at me in an unnerving way, as though he was challenging my authority. He had always been loyal to Megatron, yes, but Megatron was dead. I narrowed my optics at him, daring him to reject my power.

"Soundwave. Are you going to stand there like a deprogrammed protoform," I said, in a voice of deadly calm, "or are you going to follow orders?"

It was difficult to tell if my words were affecting him, but I saw one of his long, thin fingers twitch slightly. Then he nodded. _Good_, I thought. "Come," I said.

We made our way to the hull of the _Nemesis_. I took a moment to ascertain our current location, and to calculate how best to reach Skyquake.

"Two hundred and thirty-eight klicks to the east," I said. "Easy."

**XXXXX**

We reached the canyon within two Earth hours, and stood at the top. I looked around, but I saw nothing to indicate where Skyquake was buried. Not that I had expected any. I turned to Soundwave.

"See if you can locate Skyquake. Search for any Decepticon signature," I said. Soundwave obeyed, and I turned my gaze back to the canyon.

"During the Great War, so much energon was hidden on this forsaken rock," I said, to no one in particular, "that our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it. True warriors, now lying in stasis…waiting to be reawakened." I laughed slightly. "Such folly that, late in life, Megatron searched distance space for warriors—rather than here, beneath his feet."

Soundwave pinged at me, indicating that he was not detecting any energy signatures.

"What do you mean, you can't pinpoint his signal? I know we are close!" I snapped. "Boost the power to your sensors!" Soundwave did so, and I could hear the sensors working at full capacity. He would have been able to find a single scraplet high in Earth's orbit with that kind of power, so it was no surprise when a red marker appeared on his…face. Perhaps it is better suited to be called a monitor.

"Yes," I said, satisfied. "There." I transformed, and flew to the area indicated. It was not far.

I reverted to bipedal mode, and landed on the canyon floor. Soundwave touched down beside me.

There was a faint square outline in the stone, with a crack down the center. "That must be Skyquake's chamber. But how do we reach it…?" I said, more to myself than Soundwave. I traced the center crack, feeling for any weak spots. But it was as solid as, well, rock. "Son of a glitch," I breathed. "Whose bright idea was it to seal Skyquake in a wall of solid stone?"

Soundwave grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. Before I could say anything, he shot at the canyon wall. That single, well-placed shot hit the crack dead center and split it wider. The two halves of rock fell away, revealing a stasis chamber. I looked at Soundwave, and he stared back at me.

"Well…well done, Soundwave," I said. It was quiet for a moment. Then, I motioned to the chamber. "We must remove it from the stone."

Soundwave and I both grasped an edge and pulled. It was heavier than I expected, but our combined strength was enough to free it from the rocks.

"Excellent, Soundwave." I stepped back, and held out a hand to the spy master. "The cube."

He produced a small metal box from nowhere, and opened it. An energon cube glowed pale blue inside. I plucked the cube from its box and looked at the stasis chamber. There was an opening in the front, exactly the right size for an energon cube. I reached out and slid the cube in.

It began to glow, and I felt a sense of elation. "The energon infusion…it's working!" The light intensified, and I was forced to shield my optics from it. Soundwave raised an arm as well; perhaps he did have a face beneath the smooth glass mask.

A moment later, the light dimmed, and the energon cube worked its way inside of the chamber. The chamber unlocked.

"Awaken, warrior," I said. "Rise and serve your new master!" I watched excitedly as the chamber began to open, and Skyquake stepped out. He slammed his fists together.

"Skyquake serves only one master," he said, in a deep, gravelly voice. I smiled, pleased with his clear commitment.

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops." I paused. "No need to be timid, Skyquake. You may bow." Skyquake's optics narrowed.

"You fail to grasp my meaning," he said. "I am here on a mission assigned to me by my _one_ master—Megatron." I felt my happiness melting away to be replaced by annoyance.

"Yes…him," I said. "Sadly, Megatron is no longer with us."

"Impossible," said Skyquake. I scowled.

"Why is this _so_ difficult for everyone to except?" I said. _First he would not bow, now he is claiming that Megatron is still his master. What does it take to get loyal followers these days? _I straightened up, and glared at Skyquake.

"Skyquake. _I_ located you. _I _awakened you. Thus, I, Lord Starscream, am now your master!" Skyquake leaned down and growled at me. I backed up, but he stayed in my face.

"It has been a while, Skyquake."

_What? Now he's here too? _I thought. Skyquake straightened up and shoved me aside.

"Optimus Prime! I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to _annihilate_ you," he boomed.

"That was a long time ago," said Prime, approaching Skyquake.

"That may be, Prime, but my orders still stand!"

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost, and worlds destroyed?" Prime turned to me, his expression stern. "If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace!" I smirked at him, and rose to my full height.

"I would be willing to consider a truce…if _you_ would be willing to bow before me, _Optimus Prime_," I said in a silky tone.

"Again?" said Skyquake. "Bow to this!"

He punched me with enough force to send me flying backwards, and I hit the opposite canyon wall, surely scraping my wings and cockpit. I groaned, and staggered forward. I considered retaliation for a split second. I looked at Skyquake again, decided against it and transformed. I took off, intending to call for back-up, but then I spotted Soundwave standing at the top of the canyon, watching the scene below him play out. I landed beside him.

"What need have I for peace, when I have Skyquake?" I muttered. "With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime under my command, all Decepticons will gratefully bow to me." I tapped Soundwave's arm. "Record this."

I watched as Prime fired on Skyquake, but the blasts had little effect on the warrior. Skyquake pulled out his own gun, and began shooting at Prime. Prime was forced backwards by the bullets, and he seemed temporarily dazed. A second bot dashed out from behind a rock, as though to help. I recognized the yellow-and-black frame; the Autobot scout. He looked far too small to do any damage, but he did shoot at Skyquake, provoking the titan. Skyquake whipped around and opened fire on the scout. The scout dodged the blasts, jumping from canyon wall to canyon wall. For a moment, it looked as though the scout was going to be able to do some damage, but he made the mistake of getting to close to Skyquake. Skyquake grabbed him, hurled him against the canyon wall, and prepared to shoot him full of holes.

But Prime dashed forward and forced Skyquake's gun skywards. The yellow-and-black scout ran towards Skyquake, presumably to try and hurt him. Prime moved out of the way, but his move did no good. In fact, it made it possible for Skyquake to throw the scout again.

"Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave!" I said gleefully. "We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise…for the historical record."

Below, Skyquake aimed punches at Prime, but Prime's smaller frame made it easier for him to dodge. He grabbed Skyquake from behind. The titan twisted around and forced Prime backwards. I could not hear their words, but I saw Prime's mouth move, as though he were planning something with the scout. Skyquake took out his gun and charged them.

Prime and the scout transformed, and sped away, throwing up clouds of dust. I heard Skyquake shout something after them and shoot repeatedly into the dust.

"What is happening?" I asked, straining to make out anything in the clouds of dust and dirt below. "We've lost sight of them. Soundwave! Why aren't you tracking them?" Soundwave pinged at me. "What? What is it?"

I turned and looked at his monitor. Another marker had appeared there, different from Skyquake's. "Another Decepticon life signal?" I asked. "But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area!" I looked again, more closely.

No…it couldn't be… "The site of our destroyed space bridge? You're not telling me that life signal belongs…to Megatron?"

I spluttered in shock. "But he was _microns_ from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty. Ignore the contact—delete the coordinates!" Soundwave pinged again, and I realized that I sounded guilty. "W-What am I saying?" I said. "Of course, this must be investigated. If Lord Megatron is up there, I shall bring him home." I frowned, and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's Spark, I must bear witness."

I stepped off of the edge, and allowed myself to fall almost to the ground before I transformed, and shot off in the direction of Megatron's alleged life signal.

I streaked high into Earth's atmosphere, slowly pushing my systems into maximum overdrive. It took a great amount of concentration and energy, but it was the only way that I would be able to reach the site within the next few hours. Otherwise, I would be flying for several days. Of course, flying slowly would allow more time for Megatron's Spark to go out, if he really was up there. But Soundwave would become suspicious, and no doubt follow me. And I really did not want to have to explain myself to Soundwave. His silence was unnerving at best.

**XXXXX**

A portion of the space bridge still remained, but the majority of it had been blown to pieces that now floated aimlessly. I looked around, and shook my head.

"No one could have survived this," I said aloud. I sighed. "As I suspected. Faulty sensors. The last thing I need now are rumors that Megatron is still—"

Then I heard it: a weak, pained groan. Quiet, but clearly from a living thing.

_Impossible!_

I jumped from one piece of wreckage to the next, directing myself towards the noise. I spotted a large, distinctively shaped frame floating in midair, due to the lack of gravity. I propelled myself toward it, hoping beyond hope that it was not —

"Megatron…" I stopped with my hands on his battered chassis, my logic circuits hardly daring to process what I was seeing.

Then Megatron jerked to life, and grabbed my shoulder. He glared at me for a moment, his optics narrowed and his sharp dentals bared. My Spark was racing, and I braced myself for something terrible. But then Megatron's grip loosened, and he fell back once more.

"But how?" I asked myself. I looked into his Spark chamber, which had presumably been torn open during the explosion. A crystal shard was imbedded in it, glowing bright purple. "Ah…dark energon…"

I leaned forward, putting my mouth directly next to Megatron's audio receptor. "Everyone believes you are deceased," I whispered. "Who am I to disappoint them? …_Master_."

I reached into his Spark chamber and grasped the dark energon shard. I paused for a split second, relishing the moment. Then I pulled the shard from his body.

Megatron gasped audibly, his optics wide in shock. I watched him struggle to stay online, watched his Spark's desperate attempts to keep itself working. But he ultimately lost that battle. His optics dimmed, and he ceased to function.

"And this time," I said, straightening up and putting my foot on his chassis, "_stay dead!_" I pushed his lifeless frame downwards, and smirked. _I win_.

I heard a tiny engine whirring, and looked around. Lazerbeak was flying towards me, and my Spark skipped a pulse.

"Soundwave!" I said, hiding the dark energon shard behind my back. "If you are listening—" I had no doubt that he was— "I have found Lord Megatron, and he is…unwell." Lazerbeak circled around me, and I moved my hand to keep the dark energon hidden. "We must transport him to sick bay…immediately!" Lazerbeak continued to fly around me, and I had to think fast. While he was behind me, I pried open one side of my chassis and slipped the shard inside. It was a little bit too close to my Spark for comfort, but I had to keep it hidden from Lazerbeak. "Soundwave, bring the ship to my location. Quickly," I added. I scowled at Megatron's corpse. Even in death, he was impossible to get rid of.

The _Nemesis_ appeared soon after, and Soundwave came out to assist me. Lazerbeak reattached himself to Soundwave's chassis, and together we carried Megatron to the medical bay. We laid him on the berth, and Soundwave connected several thick cables to him; "life support", as the humans call it. I was absolutely furious.

"The troops will be pleased to hear of our success in rushing Lord Megatron into stasis," I said, in a voice that barely concealed my outrage. "Let us hope that our master pulls through."

_If only so that I may kill him again._

**XXXXX**

**A/N: On a scale of one to ten, how well did I keep Screamer in character?**

**Next chapter is "Scrapheap." Watch "Masters&Students" or the five-part mini-series again and pay close attention to Starscream's legs. Particularly his knees. That's what the next chapter will explain. It'll be pretty short. **

**See that blue button? Click it. Primus commands you.**


	2. Announcement

**Author Announcement**

**There is an important announcement on my profile pertaining to this and other stories, and there is also a poll I would like you to look at and vote on.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
